1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an adhesive tape cutting apparatus configured to cut an adhesive tape.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of adhesive tape cutting apparatuses configured to cut an adhesive tape comprising an adhesive layer is known. According to the adhesive tape cutting apparatus of this prior art, when an adhesive tape fed by a feeding roller (platen roller) is fed with a tape width direction substantially in a horizontal direction, the adhesive tape is fed in a posture in which the tape width direction is substantially horizontal, with a separation material layer that covers the adhesive layer as the uppermost layer. A guide plate (cutter plate) and movable blade are provided on a downstream side of the feeding roller at this time, and the adhesive tape is placed on the upper part of the guide plate (specifically, so that the lower side contacts the guide plate) and guided. Then, a blade edge of an upward-pointing movable blade moves in the tape width direction, cutting the adhesive tape in the width direction as it advances from and cuts into the lowermost layer side of the adhesive tape placed on the guide plate.
The prior art has the following problems. That is, at the time of the cutting, the movable blade travels in the tape width direction as previously described by a travel mechanism (cutter carriage). At that time, movable blade support device (a cutter holder) supports the upward-pointing movable blade with respect to the travel mechanism so that the blade edge slopes downward toward the travel direction. As a result, when the movable blade cuts the adhesive tape, it cuts into the upper layer while the blade edge lifts the adhesive tape upward from below as the movable blade travels. However, since the adhesive tape is placed on the guide plate as previously described, the lifting movement of the blade edge results in a type of behavior where the adhesive tape is pressed in a direction that separates it away from the guide plate, causing it to float upward. As a result, when the movable blade advances in the tape width direction during cutting, the cutting proceeds with the adhesive tape in an unstable state as is, making it difficult to perform the cutting smoothing and sharply.